A Beautiful Friendship
by Bigi
Summary: Washington, DC is a town where money and connections are power. Having the right friends can be crucial to getting that power...


**Author's Note: **This story is for Lurkinggood on the 24um, he was disappointed that Sherry and Ryan never had any scenes together so I wrote this...

This story could fit into canon but I wouldn't try to hard to make it work...I just went with the first idea that came to me. It takes place around 1994 in Washington, DC. CTU doesn't exist yet and Palmer is the US senator for Maryland. 

None of these characters belong to me, blah blah blah....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan Chappelle took a long drag of his cigarette before resting his elbows on the marble railing. The night was warm. Springtime in Virginia was milder and much more pleasant than the sweltering summers that followed. The balconygave hima clear view of the Potomac River, lined with cherry trees. The scent of cherry blossoms was carried through the air by a gentle breeze. This was the kind of ambiance that money couldn't buy.

Through the French doors behind him was the kind of ambiance $1,500 a plate bought. A large, tastefully decorated hall, decent liquor, bland food and a small orchestra playing soft chamber music. He wore a tuxedo, or as he learned to call it -- a dinner jacket. Seven years ago he had been invited to his first black-tie event and he had rented a tux for the evening. Before that night Ryan didn't know what the difference was between a rented tux and one that was tailor-made, he still wasn't sure but he knew there was difference and it was important. His faux-pas that night had marked him for the outsider he was and in a town like DC, being on the outside was no place for someone as ambitious as him.

So Ryan adjusted. He learned what clothes to wear, how to talk, how to act, and to show up at these kinds of events and mingle. It was strangely fitting end to a long week spent doing his bosses dirty work and being their whipping boy that Ryan now had to kiss up to a bunch of politicos. All this in some probably vain attempt to advance his career.

A feminine voice broke through his thoughts, "Mind if I join you?"

Ryan turned around. "Mrs. Palmer," the surprise evident in his voice. "No, I'd be delighted."

She smiled warmly as she walked towards him.

"You wouldn't happen to have another cigarette, would you?" she asked gesturing towards the lit cigarette in his hand.

"Yeah, sure," he fumbled a bit before producing the cigarette box and offering her a cigarette. Ryan then pulled a silver lighter from his pocket, silently thanking his wife for buying it so he didn't have to rely on a cheap plastic lighter, and lit the cigarette Sherry now held between her lips.

"Thank you," she said, holding the cigarette between her manicured fingers.

"You're welcome, Mrs. Palmer."

"Please, call me Sherry," she answered with a smile.

Ryan resisted the urge to slap his forehead for not introducing himself sooner, "Of course. Forgive me for not introducing myself sooner, I'm..."

"Ryan Chappelle," she answered. "Yes, I know. I've heard many good things about you from your bosses."

"Really?"

Sherry let out a soft laugh "You sound surprised."

He gave a small, embarrassed smile, "I am, but I'm more confused." Ryan tried to think of a polite way to phrase his next question but Sherry was one step ahead of him.

"You're wondering why the wife of a senator is familiar with the going-ons of the CIA, am I right?"

Ryan nodded, wondering where she was going.

"This is DC, honey, if you're ambitious and have any hopes of getting anywhere you make it your business to know everything."

She took a drag from her cigarette and slowly exhaled before continuing, "Did you know you were up for a promotion last month?"

"No. Who told you this?"

Sherry waved her hand, "That's not important right now. What is important is why you were passed over. You're a dedicated, talented agent Ryan. Unfortunately, that's not all that matters in this world. The CIA, like everything else in this town, is about politics. If you want to move beyond the Administrative office you need to know the right people."

She paused to let this all sink in before continuing, "Do you know about CTU?"

He raised his eyebrow and gave her a quizzical look. He couldn't believe the kind of information this woman had, "CTU?"

Sherry sighed, annoyance creeping into her voice "Counter-Terrorist..."

"I know what it is," he interrupted.

"Good. I have it on a good authority from my sources at the DOD that they plan to have CTU fully operational in two years which means they will begin looking for people to fill the top spots within the next year. How would you feel about being a CTU Regional Director?" she asked.

Ryan looked at her in disbelief. He pursed his lips as he tried to wrap his head around what Sherry Palmer was offering him. Finally, he asked, "Assuming you can help me get that job, what do you get out of it?"

"Assuming I can? Oh, believe me, I can."

She gestured into the reception hall, "My husband will be the next president of the United States and it is only to his benefit to have powerful people who are friends and will protect his interests. What I'm offering you is a chance to bypass ten or fifteen years of brown-nosing and pointless fundraisers. What I'm offering you is a chance to be a Regional Director in two years, a Federal Director in six years and within ten years you will be the Director of the CIA." She paused to take another drag of her cigarette, "All I'm asking in return is that, should the need arise, you be as much a friend to David as I've been to you."

Ryan looked at her and wondered how he had gotten so in over his head, "Mrs. Pal...sorry. Sherry, I don't know..."

"Oh, don't worry I know this is a lot to take in right now. Go home, think it over," Sherry said as she extinguished her cigarette in the ashtray.

She tapped his hand that still rested on the railing. "I'll get in touch with you in the next few days to see what you answer is," she said with a conspiratorial smile.

Sherry Palmer then turned to rejoin her husband in the hall, leaving a befuddled Ryan Chappelle on the balcony behind her.

. 


End file.
